


Last Christmas

by Jayshadow44



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Christmas Party, Dream cheated, Fundy is sad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-sided pining, Sad Floris | Fundy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayshadow44/pseuds/Jayshadow44
Summary: A year after their wedding was supposed to happen, Fundy sees Dream and George dancing at a party
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145
Collections: Secret Santa.





	Last Christmas

Fundy looked around the community house, everyone was here to celebrate for Christmas. He and Puffy had worked to redecorate, adding lights, snow, and even a tree. Red and green shone across the room, accented with bits of silver and gold. On one wall there we’re tables lined with food; cookies, chocolate, and snacks of all kinds. In one corner there was a jukebox, currently being run by the ghost of Jschlatt, who was hyping Quackity up as he danced to `Run Rudolph Run`. People were milling around, chatting with old friends, and talking to people they wouldn't normally talk to due to the wars.

To say Fundy was proud would be an understatement.

Everyone was here, even Tommy, who had gotten the entire server to sign a petition to convince Dream to let him visit. The boy looked hungry and his clothes were destroyed, but he was here. Fundy couldn’t help but notice people slipping Tommy extra things, a bit of food here, a sweater there, all in the name of Christmas. (Fundy knew he wouldn’t accept it any other way.)

(Stubborn bitch)

Fundy heard the song end, looking back to the dance floor as the new one started, Dream and George walked out, holding hands and beginning to dance. A pang ran through the hybrid’s heart, memories of an almost marriage running full speed through his mind.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

The music rang through his ears, an ironic tune that only served to amplify the pain in his heart. It was only last year after all. Fundy could still remember the Christmas he almost spent with Dream, meticulously planning a wedding destined to fail.

Maybe he should have known by his ex-lover’s unwillingness to help choose a venue or the fact that Fundy had to buy Dream the dress.

There was no way he could’ve predicted George swooping in to take his lover away.

The wedding was meant to be 2 weeks before Christmas, giving them the holidays for their honeymoon. Fundy had it all planned out, maps were being commissioned, hotels rented out. He was so excited for their first chance to be together, not just by their love, but by the law.

~~Though was their love even real in the first place.~~

Instead of spending the two weeks with his lover like he had planned, Fundy spent them alone in his room, crying. 

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

The fox-boy moved toward the drink table, unable to tear his eyes away from Dream and George as they moved around one another. His hands grabbed for something - anything, to get his mind off of what could’ve been.

He couldn’t help but imagine himself in George’s place, placing Dream’s hands in his own, moving with the art of a connection closer than any other. The jealousy that pang through him when the two kissed was almost enough to make Fundy leave the party.

His nails dug deep into his own palms, sadness and anger running deep through him

What did George have that he didn’t? Why was he just a joke to Dream when George was the truth?

Was he even allowed to be angry?

It was probably his fault that Dream didn’t love him.

That nobody loved him.

Deep down Fundy _knew_. Knew that it was his fault his father went insane. Knew that it was his fault Eret figured he’d be better with Dream. Knew it was his fault his mother left. The knowledge clouded his mind at night, blocking out any chance of restful sleep.

**Once bitten and twice shy**  
**I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye**

Maybe Fundy should’ve known from the start. Their first date was watching Treasure Planet together, and even though he put his all into making sure it was perfect, Dream reacted like it was nothing more than a movie. At the end of their date, when Fundy proposed, Dream laughed. Maybe that should’ve been enough to tell Fundy what was going on.

Fundy had never been good at that kind of thing.

**Tell me baby, do you recognize me?**  
**Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**

Earlier in the party, when Dream first showed up, he greeting Fundy like he greeted everyone else. 

Fundy hated that. It was like Dream didn’t remember him, didn’t remember the things they shared. Maybe he didn’t. Fundy remembered when he first asked Dream why he had done what he did. The memory came back to him easily.

_Dream called out, running along the prime path to catch up with him. “Fundy wait!”_

_His heart stopped. “What do you want Dream?” Fundy had to fight the waver in his voice, trying to make it as steady and emotionless as possible._

_“Fundy, I’m sorry.” Fundy couldn’t believe it. The bastard goes and cheats on him then has the audacity to apologize?_

_“Go away Dream.”_

_“Please Fundy I-”_

_“What Dream? You what? You didn’t mean to? We all know that's a fucking lie. I don’t give a fuck about what happened, because I know what happened. You cheated on me.”_

_“Fundy listen”_

_“Why? Why’d you do it? Was I not good enough? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAD ME ON?”_

_“I thought it was just a joke-.”_

_Fundy scoffed. “A joke? Is that all I am to you? A fucking joke?”_

_“No Fundy that's not what I meant-”_

_“Just leave.”_

**"Merry Christmas" I wrapped it up and sent it**  
**With a note saying "I love you", I meant it**

Fundy did everything for Dream. He remembered leaving little notes around Dream’s house, filled with small messages and little compliments. Fundy planned all the dates, bought all the flowers, was always the one to ask Dream out.

He remembered the one time Dream did something in return. It was small, a little basket of flowers and sweet berries signed with his signature smiley face.

Fundy had never felt happier.

He always told Dream how much he loved him, whether it be verbally or through small gestures. Dream never seemed to return them, but Fundy always put that up to being uncomfortable with being affectionate.

Fundy would never pressure someone he loved into doing something they were uncomfortable with.

**Now I know what a fool I've been**  
**But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again**

As Fundy looked at Dream, the anger and pain rose in his heart. He wanted to punch the man in the face, yell at him for everything he did, let out all of his frustration with the masked man.

Fundy knew if he tried he’d have a breakdown in the man’s arms.

Fundy knew Dream would hold him close, rubbing small circles on his back, just like he did when Wilbur died.

Fundy knew he’d fall for the green eyes and white mask all over again, and then he’d be back at square one.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

The music kept playing, the two kept dancing, a simple rhythm of breaking Fundy’s heart. Each step they took, each time they locked eyes and got that look of adoration ~~(Fundy used to look like that when he saw Dream)~~ , each time George lay his head on Dreams shoulder, Fundy felt his heart cracking further.

The wall blocking his tears was slowly breaking, Fundy didn’t know how much longer he would last. He noticed the concerned look Ghostbur was giving him, or the way Niki looked like she wanted to pull him out of the party.

He wouldn’t let them. It was his party, he would stay until the end of it.

But goddamn it was going to be hard.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

Turning away, he grabbed a drink from the drink table, putting all of his efforts into not thinking about Dream.

He failed of course.

His mind wandered to the days before their wedding, when dream pulled Fundy out of his office, trying to get the fox to sleep. Of course, it didn’t work, but Dream had managed to convince Fundy to go on a walk.

_“Why are you spending so much time on this wedding anyway?”_

_Fundy stopped walking, the small crunches of snow under his boots fading away to silence._

_“I just want out special day to be perfect.”_

_“Oh Fundy baby, it’ll be perfect no matter what.”_

_“But what if-”_

_Dream cut him off with a kiss. The blond man was considerably taller than Fundy, causing the fox to tilt his head upward. His eyes were met with Dreams green ones, a soft colour that Fundy could never forget._

Fundy could never find the words to express how much he wanted to see those eyes just one more time.

**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes**  
**I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice**

His memories went further, digging up every moment Dream ignored him in favour of helping George build a new house, or every time Dream had to last-minute cancel a date. Those ones hurt more than the happy memories.

The bittersweet of the happy memories was difficult to unpack, a tangle of emotions that even Techno didn’t have the vocabulary to explain.

The bad memories though? They just hurt. A slap to the face and a “you should have known”. Was all he got from them. An endless guilt for himself after letting himself get attached to someone who was so obviously going to leave him.

**My god, I thought you were someone to rely on**  
**Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

The memories went further, to every time Dream ranted to Fundy about the stunt that Sapnap pulled in the latest manhunt, offering him comfort when the frustration to having lost to something as simple as fall damage got too much for Dream.

Fundy’s shoulder was littered with Dream’s tears, the fox was always there when Dream needed. Dream never gave Fundy the same treatment.

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**  
**A man under cover but you tore me apart**

The music kept going, the couple kept dancing. 

Fundy’s heart hurt more now, the kind of pain that sinks into your gut and refuses to leave. It felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him repeatedly, but then gave him just the minimum potions to survive.

Dream had been half of his heart. Now Fundy only had half a heart left.

**Now I've found a real love**  
**You'll never fool me again**

Fundy downed another drink. It wasn’t alcoholic of course, Tommy would’ve drank the entire thing if it was, and nobody wanted to deal with a drunk Tommy.

Even so, the punch was enough to distract him temporarily, and Prime knows how he’d react if he didn’t have something to fidget with.

Dream and George continued their rhythm, their steps matching up with the beat of the song. It was almost entrancing to watch, the way they moved with such grace. They seemed almost as though they were one, with how their movements were perfectly in sync.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

Fundy remembered preparing for the wedding. The way his father taught him how to dance, or how his grandfather looked so proud when he saw Fundy in his suit for the first time.

He almost felt proud now, watching his ex become happy. If anything, Fundy could at least be happy that someone was happy with this arrangement, even if it made Fundy want to curl into a ball and cry.

Every time he saw them together, he could feel the jealously run through his heart, the way his hand tingled just imagining him in George’s place.

Fundy found his eyes watering, and quickly wiped them dry, continuing to watch the couple as they danced his heart into a million pieces.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

The concerned glances his friends we’re giving him were increasing in amount, becoming more and more common. Fundy didn’t have the energy to care. If anything he wanted someone to come take him out of this party.

Why did he come here again? 

Oh yeah. To spend time with his friends.

Dream had been his friend once too, then he left.

Maybe all of Fundy’s current friends will leave too.

At least then he’d be able to leave the SMP without feeling guilty.

Maybe he’d go back to the ice world where he and Wilbur played with all the slippery blocks. Or maybe he’d live on the island where he and Dream were supposed to be married, wallowing in self pity.

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you mine)**

Eret walked over to where Fundy was standing, slight concern on his face. “Fundy? You alright?”

That was what broke Fundy, as he collapsed into the arms of the man who was once his closest friend. Tears ran down his face into Eret’s shirt as the king brought him outside. He could still hear the damned music though the windows, but out here was peaceful in a way.

The snow floating down looked almost magical, and the lights of L’manberg in the distance certainly added to the effect. 

Eret sat the two down near the portal and started to run his hand through Fundy’s hair, whispering all the words Fundy needed to hear

“Take all the time you need Fundy.”

**A man under cover but you tore him apart**

Fundy started to calm his breathing, tears turning into small sniffles and he shifted in Eret’s lap, looking up at the curly brown hair.

“’M sorry Eret.”

“Nono, don’t be.”

“But I made you leave the party.”

“Fundy, I don’t care about the party. Now, why were you crying?”

“It’s stupid.”

Eret looked down to him with a sad smile.

“No reason to cry is a stupid reason to cry.”

So Fundy explained everything. What Dream had done to him, how he felt when he saw them dancing.

The entire time all he could imagine was when he was in Eret’s place, and Dream was ranting to him about his latest manhunt.

**Maybe next year I'll give it to someone**

“I think I’m ready to go back now.”

“Alright. Just come to me if you ever need me alright?”

“Of course.”

The two got up and walked back inside, Niki smiled at Fundy as he walked by, the fox giving a smile back. His eyes quickly found Dream and George, where the two hadn’t stopped dancing, oblivious to the pain they were causing Fundy.

**I'll give it to someone special**

Once they got to the drink table Eret left, and Fundy was alone once again.


End file.
